1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curable resinous compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to curable resinous coating compositions in which the resinous binder is the Michael adduct of a polymeric material containing alpha, beta-ethylenically unsaturated moieties in conjugation with carbonyl moieties and a primary and/or a secondary amine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art that resinous materials can be dispersed in water with cationic groups such as quaternary ammonium base groups and amine salt groups. Such resinous materials can be used as binders for water-based coating compositions which can be deposited on substrates by flow, dip, spray and roll coating as well as by cationic electrodeposition. One disadvantage of such cationic systems is the presence of the amino nitrogen which discolors white and pastel coatings, inhibits oxidative cure and gives the coating a basic character which inhibits acid catalyzed cures such as with aminoplast crosslinking agents.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a resinous binder for use in curable coating compositions which in the uncured state contains an amino nitrogen and which loses the nitrogen on curing.